Piccolo
In the Anime Piccolo 'Junior '(ピッコロ・ジュニア, Pikkoro Junia), is the Namekian reincarnation and final son of the original King Piccolo as well as the final villain in the first Dragon Ball series, and a protagonist in the Dragon Ball Z series. He was born to avenge his father's death at the hands of Goku. According to Grand Elder Guru, (AKA Super Kami Guru) Piccolo, along with Kami and King Piccolo, are part of the Dragon Clan, who were the original creators of the Dragon Balls. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the ZZ FightersFighters. Also, out of necessity he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's young son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After his resurrection he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains on Planet Namek and Earth. As the story progresses, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. He is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genius, and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old Guardian. In DBZ Abridged Piccolo is relatively the same as his actual series counterpart, but is less serious and remarkably lonely in the Abridged series, hanging out in wastelands and only had one friend on MySpace (who was promptly abandoned at the prospect of adding Goku) before switching to spacebook. Despite this, he has an anti-social and sarcastic attitude toward other characters, particularly Kami and Goku. He is often referred to as a Yoshi by Goku. It is remarked by Nappa that since he is Namekian, he has no reproductive organs to speak of. He had no idea that the Saiyans were coming, and only trained Gohan so he could use him to take over the world. He realized while shielding Gohan from Nappa's attack that he could've gotten out of the way while carrying Gohan, but then dies while thinking about it. He frequently screams "DODGE!" during his training sessions with Gohan while attacking him. He knew that he was an alien from the start of the series, and he destroys the moon simply for annoying him, only this time around natural effects are actually seen. He is also constantly making fun of his enemies. Quotes WHY CAN'T YOU SAVE YOUR OWN DAMN SELF? No, Goku. I just LOVE to get naked when I'm around you. Yes Goku, I'm a green f**king dinosaur! Wait a minute, a body! SOCIAL ACTIVITY! Nerd! Dooooooooooooodge! "That's the type of shirt that screams out... HE'S COMING!" Dodge, bitch! Get out the way, Get out the way, BITCH, Get out the way! DAMN YOU PAVLOV!!! Attacks Used Piccolo is not seen using many of his attacks, but the ones used and spoofed are: 'Special Beam Cannon -' Also known as Light of Death or Makankosappo. It takes five minutes to charge, and he can't pronounce its Japanese name (Makankosappo), so he says "Special Beam Cannon" instead. He discussed with Nail on using a two-hand variation, to which Piccolo denied being similiar to the Kamehameha. 'Clothes Beam! '- His most metro attack, generates clothing and, in one instance, a sword. Trivia *He had MySpace, but recently switched over to SpaceBook, which is a reference to the real life social network known as Facebook. *Since he fused with Nail, he has been in Piccolo's head and probably telling him snappy remarks he can use on his enemies. This is evident in Lord Slug and Cooler's Revenge. *He traumatized Gohan during his training sessions. *There is a gag where Piccolo constantly has to save Gohan and he even acknowledges it by shouting "WHY CAN'T YOU SAVE YOUR OWN DAMN SELF?!" before taking a blast for Gohan. *His only friend on MySpace was Tom, who is the creator of MySpace and a default friend for everyone on MySpace. He later replaced Tom with Goku in exchange for helping him save Gohan. *He originally didn't want to go to Planet Namek, pointing out how he would simply get killed again upon being wished back to life. *According to Nail, Piccolo apparently has "apps" in the same fashion as an iPhone, although so far Nail's only managed to play Minesweeper. *He is capable of psychically accessing the internet with his antennae, as seen in gags involving him checking his old MySpace account. *In the Abridged movie specials starting with Lord Slug, he labels the movie villains' henchmen by their "gimmicks", as "pretty one", "stupid one," and the "one with weird powers." this was a result of him dealing with Turles' misfit minions in "Christmas Tree of Might." This is parodied in "Revenge of Cooler" when after being judged, Doore (the archetypal big dumb tough one) claims himself to be "more handsome than pretty", Sauza (the pretty one) doesn't consider his powers to be that weird, and Neiz (strange one with weird powers) appears to take offense at being called stupid. *His training clothing are weighted, weighing 100Kg or 220Lb.(realizes that his wrighted traing clothing lost its useage durring the fight with Freeza) *Piccolo's cursing the name of Pavlov is a reference to the famous Russian psychologist Ivan Petrovich Pavlov, who is especially noted for his research into conditioning and involuntary reflex. This is evident in how when he shouts the word "dodge" at Gohan, it causes him to enter an involuntary reflex action where he searches for cover, due to how Piccolo's earlier usage of the word have been accompanied by him inflicting grevious harm upon him. Pavlov referred to this concept as "conditional reflex". Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Namekians